


The Hues of a Pearl

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [2]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1010cest, Accents, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crossover, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dehumanization, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eye Trauma, Fear, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, Gags, Gem Fusion, Gem Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Healing, Healing Sex, Hypersensitivity, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Memories, Mild Painplay, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Neediness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Oil, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Permanent Injury, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Rimming, Role Reversal, Self-Indulgent, Servants, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Slow To Update, Small Dom/Big Sub, Small Penis, Sweat, Teasing, Tickling, Tongues, Total Power Exchange, Training, Trauma, True Love, Voice Kink, Vulnerability, What Have I Done, clothed orgasm, cum slut, gem au, gem polishing, hand holding, polishing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: Zimelu, a red jasper and high ranking captain, has it made. He's got status, freedoms, a ship... And now his own pearl. He falls head-over-heels in love with his fragile little pearl, and wants to adore him every second of the day.Soon, other pearls and company join his life.---AU where Zimelu is a red jasper, Eloni is a spinel, and Rin/Haym/Purl-hew are all pearls. Schrödinger's canon: You can never tell when it exists!
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Blue | Purl-Hew/White | Rin (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Red | Zimelu/White | Rin (No Straight Roads), Red | Zimelu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059227
Kudos: 15





	1. Fragile, Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fragile, defective pearl is given a second chance with an owner who actually wants him. And he soon learns just HOW wanted he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO INCEST TAG BECAUSE 1010 ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT RELATED IN THIS AU, SO THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE 1010CEST/1010SHIPPING.
> 
> Archive warnings will be added to the fic as they happen. Warnings for this chapter: General pearl slavery/servitude topics, general gem bigotry, exhibitionism, sappy shit, role reversal.

Zimelu was a high ranking quartz, a red jasper to be specific. He had gone from just a normal solider to a captain rather quickly, as it was found out that his cut of gem was perfect, and he was incredible at fighting, having extra powers involving flames.

He had personally led hundreds of successful battles, quashing any rebellious gems and helping clear out tough to kill organics from planets in need of colonization. He also had rescued plenty of high ranking officials from situations where they could have been shattered, and he gained quite a reputation as a no nonsense, hardened captain who was ever so loyal.

His efforts didn’t go unnoticed, and he was soon rewarded with many things. His own ship, higher ranks, more freedom to do things that a lower level gem couldn’t…

...And his very own pearl.

\---

When the day came to get his own pearl, he turned down the option to custom make his own pearl, instead wanting to take one of the pearls that was due to be shattered or rejuvenated, or the defective pearls that just didn’t come out right.

His pearl was defective in appearance and strength, having come out more fragile and thin than he was supposed to. He was due to be shattered, but instead he was chosen to be Zimelu’s pearl.

When Zimelu first laid his eyes on his new pearl, named Purl-hew… He felt something he hadn’t ever felt before. Something welling up in his chest in his gem. He slowly approached the dainty little pearl, towering over him as the poor thing shivered in fear, nervously making a diamond salute and forcing a smile… Before Zimelu bent down to be level with him, something that a gem NEVER did.

“...My name… Is Zimelu. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Purl-hew.” he said softly, holding a hand out to him as Purl was flabbergasted, along with the gems presenting Purl to Zimelu. Purl froze up, and desperately looked to Zimelu, as if he didn’t know what to do. “Don’t be shy, I won’t bite~” he said, accidentally smiling too wide and flashing his razor sharp teeth as Purl looked like he was about to faint.

He ever so timidly put his hand into Zimelu’s hand, and he was immediately relaxed as it felt so… Warm. He then just about poofed from sheer shock and embarrassment when Zimelu then pulled his dainty hand up to his face, and pressed a kiss to the top of it. EVERYBODY was stunned, but dared not say anything, as Zimelu’s mere presence sent most gems into a panic.

“Well then, my precious little pearl… Shall we go to the ship? I’m sure you’d like to see where you’ll be living from now on…” he said, thinking that it was totally normal to consider what a pearl liked or disliked as he practically dragged the flustered little Purl along side him.

\---

“So, who were you to be made for originally?” Zimelu asked, trying his hardest to strike up a conversation with the timid little gem. Purl-hew shifted around, running his hand over his gem, located on the back of his head at the bottom.

“...A-A lapis lazuli… They helped terraform thousands of planets…” he nervously said. “I just wasn’t good enough for them, I guess…” he sighed, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt, despite having done nothing wrong. Zimelu scared the daylights out of him when he placed his giant hand on his shoulder.

“Well, I think they’re missing out… Missing out on an adorable, perfect little pearl~” he husked, Purl-hew stammering and sputtering as Zimelu then picked him up and brought him to his quarters. He was set down gently onto a bed, something that gems didn’t really need since they didn’t have to sleep, but Zimelu wanted after he tried sleeping for the first time eons ago.

Purl-hew shuddered and inched away from Zimelu, just so afraid of his towering form and thinking he was going to be punished. As he held up his hands in front of his frail form, Zimelu gently pushed them away and looked at him with concern.

“Hey, now… What’s gotten into you? Are you… Okay?” Zimelu asked, running a massive hand along his cheek, making him shudder and instinctively nuzzle into his touch. So cute…

“I-I shouldn’t criticize you, b-but… Why do you keep calling me perfect? I’m… I-I’m a defective mess… I-I should’ve been shattered but… You wanted a defective pearl? I’m not worth your time…” Purl-hew said, his voice glum as he looked at his lap.

He wasn’t prepared when Zimelu pulled him onto his lap and into a kiss. He froze up at first, unsure of what to do, but soon felt some base instincts kick in, opening his mouth for him to ravish as he pleased… He was a pearl, after all. Zimelu held his face ever so gently, and pulled back from the kiss, loving how dazed and confused Purl looked. He also looked… Needy. He really DID look like he was begging to be ravished as he shook in the cutest of ways, but Zimelu didn’t make any advances.

“My pearl… You’re perfect. You had better get used to that fact, because I’m never gonna stop saying it. Just because you’re more delicate and frail than a normal pearl… That shouldn’t mean anything.” Zimelu softly explained, feeling pity when Purl’s face just twisted to sad confusion. “I don’t believe in all the silly rules in place, about treating pearls so badly. I think that you are all just so… So wonderful and deserve more praise…” he said, pulling Purl up and kissing his nape as he _whined_ for Zimelu. He seemed to be even more sensitive than a pearl normally would be… Nice~

“M-My jasper-” Purl-hew started, before getting a massive finger to his lips.

“Zimelu. Always call me Zimelu, Purl-hew…” Zimelu rumbled, making Purl actually squirt something out into his tight leotard. Zimelu knew that his voice had a strange effect on most gems, but this was extra strange. “What the…” he said as he peeled the sticky section of Purl’s leotard back…

...Revealing a cute dick. It sprung out, nice and hard already, and leaking shimmery cum. Purl-hew’s pearl instincts took over and he automatically flopped down on his back, spreading his legs out for Zimelu as his hands laid by his head. He had a massive flush on his face, blue blush on his pale blue skin as he looked up at Zimelu with the neediest expression he had ever seen, panting.

Zimelu blushed, and tentatively stroked a finger across his dick. Pre spurted out with rather great force, and Purl-hew whined so nicely for Zimelu. He really was so beautiful, laid out like this for him, just waiting to be played with…

“Purl… You’re so…” Zimelu whispered, before wrapping his dick in his massive fist and stroking him to orgasm as he kissed him again. Purl-hew whimpered into his mouth as he felt his long tongue slip into his own and easily overtake his tongue.

When Purl finally stopped bucking into his touch, Zimelu pulled his hand back, all of his cum on his palm. Purl was once again stunned as Zimelu looked him right in the eye _while licking his cum off his hand._ Such a lewd sight made him almost cum again.

“Now, little pearl… Will you let me take care of you from now on?” Zimelu asked, pulling Purl next to him as he gazed lovingly into his eyes.

Purl-hew nodded, feeling a flutter in his chest and a tingle in his gem. He had no idea what he had done to deserve such a caring owner, but… He had a feeling he would like it here.

\---

Time passed as Zimelu was finally allowed to take a break after eons of loyal service to home world. He spent most of his days with his precious little pearl, just listening to him speak and sing harmonious songs. He would also tell Purl-hew about his different exploits, about his adventures he had gone on, and Purl would listen, enraptured as he told them in such a way that he could imagine he was right there, part of the action.

Zimelu showed Purl what sleep was, and convinced him to try it. Zimelu learned just what a wonderful feeling it was to turn over and see someone peacefully sleeping next to him, Purl so adorable as he dreamed about who knows what. He’d gently run his warm hand over his forehead, playing with his soft, messy blue hair and just tenderly stroking him as he would sleepily wake up and stare at him, smiling as he nuzzled into his touch~

He would then pull him into a gentle kiss, loving how he would shiver and shake in response to just being… Loved. To being adored and played with. Zimelu felt a strong urge, a desire to make sure his little pearl would feel comfortable and loved, all the time.

And one day, he finally decided to take things a step further. He knew that pearls were a popular subject to practice sexual things on, but there was simply one thing he was curious about…

“A-Am I being punished…?!” Purl squeaked as he saw everything laid out on the bed in front of him. He had been restrained before, but it was during the trip to the shattering room. He only had bad memories associated with bondage, and Zimelu wanted to change that.

“No, no! I would never, ever punish you… Just… Just trust me on this, alright?” Zimelu softly said, running his hand along his shoulder. Purl-hew felt a shiver run through his body as he was relaxed by his touch, and he finally sighed, before turning to him.

“W-Well… Just… Tell me what to do, in that case…” Purl whispered, blushing once more when he saw Zimelu’s smile.

“Okay, lay back on the bed, and put your hands above your head…” Zimelu said as Purl did just that. Soon, Purl had his arms and legs spread nice and wide, tied to the ends of the bed with beautiful red chains. He was shaking, not used to feeling so vulnerable in front of a giant like Zimelu.

“P-Please… Be careful with me… I-I’m fragile…” Purl whispered, blush running down his neck. Zimelu carefully placed a giant hand on his chest, the warmth calming Purl down as his leotard was pulled down. Suddenly, a part that hadn’t been exposed to him yet was revealed… “B-Be gentle with my chest…!” Purl whimpered as his perky nipples were completely exposed, already hard like his dick as Zimelu ghosted his warm fingers over them.

Purl moaned so sweetly for Zimelu as he gently rubbed them in his fingers. He bent down and pressed butterfly kisses to his slim, soft chest as he slowly teased his nipples. Purl was already staining his leotard, his cute little bulge showing as he squirmed around.

“You’re so cute… You’re so sensitive… That ungrateful gem that ordered you is REALLY missing out on such a beauty~” Zimelu purred. “Although… I know for a fact that they wouldn’t have treated you as nicely as I am…” he said, taking one hand and cradling his lithe form while his other hand covered his entire bulge. He peeled back his sticky leotard and let him grind up into his warm, warm hand while he kissed his adorable nipples, his long tongue occasionally slipping out to lave at them and make him squirt his cum out.

“A-Ah, Zim… Melu…!” Purl gasped, squirming so nicely for him. He was just so sensitive and easy to tease to orgasm, and Zimelu couldn’t get enough of it. Hearing him moan his name as he shuddered out another spurt of cum… Something in his chest fluttered.

“I’m sorry, Purl-hew… But… I just can’t take this anymore…” Zimelu said, finally shuffling and laying his head between his legs. His adorable little dick looked so cute and fun to toy with, but he wanted to make him reel with pleasure.

So he slipped it in his mouth, his tongue wrapping around it.

Purl-hew screamed in pleasure as he bucked into his mouth, Zimelu loving the taste of his shimmery cum and swallowing it all up. In the process, however, he created suction, which made Purl only cum harder. Stars, seeing him so sensitive drove Zimelu up the walls as he ran his large hands over his thighs and he gripped onto his tiny waist, his thumbs stroking at him as he whined and moaned.

Zimelu decided to show mercy on the frail gem and pulled off, planting one last kiss on the tip of his dick before untying him and letting him curl up next to him. He stroked Purl’s back, absolutely smitten with his tiny form as Purl wrapped his arms around him as much as he could.

“Did I help make your memories… A little better?” Zimelu asked, feeling a pang of adoration when Purl looked up at him with tired eyes.

“Y-Yes… Stars… I-I… Loved it, Zimelu…” he panted, still trying to calm his shivering body from all the intense pleasure he had experienced.

And according to Zimelu, today was light…

\---

Purl-hew came to love being tied up by Zimelu. He was surprisingly good at tying him up, the red chains always looking so gorgeous on his thin form, a red metal collar around his neck.

Today, he had a gag on, wrapped around his mouth as he tried not to squirm too much. It was always hard, though, when Zimelu was between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed…

“You’re so hard already… Again, that gem doesn’t know what they’re missing~” Zimelu chuckled as he ghosted his fingers along Purl’s inner thighs. He placed kisses along the insides of his thighs, on his stomach. He looked so cute, all helpless for him.

Purl simply moaned when he felt Zimelu kiss his dick through his leotard, before flopping back on the bed and squirming so deliciously as he mouthed at his bulge, sucking as he stained it with his cum. Zimelu ran his hands up to his chest, brushing against his nipples as they poked against the tight material.

“I wonder how much of a mess you can make while you’re still wearing everything~” Zimelu teased, nibbling along his clothed erection and getting drunk off his adorable whimpers and squirms. Seeing his pearl in such pleasure made him _feel things,_ and he didn’t know why…

Zimelu only stopped when he noticed how hard HE was. He decided he might as well pull down his tight, distracting pants… And his massive dick flopped out. Purl managed to look up just in time to see it leak out its own shimmery cum, and that sent him into an absolute frenzy.

“W-Whoa now, my little pearl! There no way you can take this yet! It’ll dissipate your form!” he said, patting his stomach as he just whined and stared down at it, absolutely flooding his leotard with pre as he tried to wriggle around. “Listen, you’ll get it one day, okay? Just lay back and relax… That’s an order.” he said, the smallest hint of firmness in his voice as Purl’s bulge twitched at that.

Zimelu distracted him by going back to pressing kisses on his bulge and tugging at his nipples through the fabric. Zimelu kept it up until Purl came once more, his hair a mess and sweat dripping down his lithe body. Zimelu groaned as he quickly started to jerk himself off, resting his warm cheek against Purl’s frail thigh as Purl watched him.

Brows furrowed, sweat dripping from his forehead, hair covering one side of his face, eyes screwed shut as he bared his teeth… Something about seeing him like that, it just sent a pang of adoration, not lust, into Purl’s chest. He felt… Proud that he could reduce such a big, scary quartz to this… And of course, when he came, he could only whine as his seed was wasted on the floor and not sprayed all over him…

...Of course, he was shut up quickly when Zimelu stuffed his dick back in his pants and crawled up next to him, tweaking his nipples as he shivered and came once again, his leotard a sticky mess by now as he was left tied up this time. Purl had started asking if he could leave the chains on him for at least a little while after they were done, and would even fall asleep in them, always having the best dreams while he was wearing them.

Later while Purl was sleeping, Zimelu pressed kisses to the back of his head, making him wake up just in time to feel his gem getting kissed. He squirted cum out with such force that it actually spurted from the tight, stretchy fabric of his leotard. He felt tears of utter pleasure slip from his eyes when Zimelu did the unthinkable and started to _tongue_ his gem, his long tongue slipping nice and deep within it and making him absolutely blank. Soon, he pulled Purl’s aching dick out from his leotard and jerked him off rapidly, wanting to see him lose his mind as he whined into his gag.

After several long minutes of this, Zimelu finally let up, untying and ungagging Purl-hew as he hiccuped and shook hard from the pleasure, just letting Zimelu wrap his strong arms around him and cradle him in his warmth as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear, pressing a kiss every once in a while against it.

Zimelu loved making him feel good, and he just smiled at Purl as he turned around and buried his head against his chest, nuzzling into his gem and making him feel warm and… Happy. He ran his hand through Purl’s messy hair, ruffling it as he kissed his forehead.

“My pearl…” Zimelu whispered as Purl drifted off to sleep, worn out from today after cumming so much and so hard…

\---

“So… You REALLY wanna take it all?” Zimelu asked Purl-hew, who was nervously scratching at his gem as he blushed and looked down at his lap.

“Y-Yes, my ja- I mean, Zimelu… P-Please let me take it! I-I can handle it!” he ended up begging, the image of his dripping monster of a dick filling his head again as a bulge formed in his leotard. So eager…

“Well, if you’re ever gonna take it, we need to prepare you for it.” Zimelu said as Purl just pouted. “Come on, don’t be like that… Move your leotard to the side and let me see your ass.” Zimelu ordered. So far, Purl-hew hadn’t shown him that part of his body, and a heavy flush adorned him as he did that, and laid back on the bed, his legs spreading automatically as he stained his leotard when Zimelu approached him.

Zimelu got onto his knees and inspected it, gently grabbing a cheek and lifting him up as he squeaked in shock. It was… Very tiny. Very tight. Purl-hew hadn’t even fingered himself, and he expected to take Zimelu’s dick?!

“Yeah… It’ll be… A LONG while before you can even take my dick.” Zimelu sighed. Purl couldn’t help the tears that slipped from his eyes as he sniffled, wanting so badly to connect with him… “But don’t worry, little one… I’ll help you. We’ll be working at this each day.” he reassured him, smooching the inside of Purl’s thigh and eliciting an adorable jolt from him.

Purl sighed as he felt some relief. He couldn’t wait to get started…

\---

Purl felt so vulnerable as he held his spread legs back, looking up at Zimelu with doe eyes as he loomed over him. He had a set of basic toys, typical things that one would keep on hand if they owned a pearl.

Zimelu picked a small plug, the smallest one he could find. He gently ran his massive finger over Purl’s hole, which was already twitching in anticipation. He covered the plug in a lubricating substance, and he ever so slowly started to press it against his winking hole.

Purl-hew threw his head back, whimpering as he eventually felt it get pushed all the way in. He was confused when he felt Zimelu slip his leotard back over it, though.

“Z-Zimelu? Aren’t we… Aren’t we going to… Work at this more? W-Why are we stop-” Purl started, before covering his mouth when the plug started to _vibrate_ within him.

“We ARE going to be working at this today. YOU are going to come with me to our next stop. I gotta restock supplies for our next trip, after all, and I don’t just wanna leave you here by yourself~” he husked as he loomed over poor Purl, making him shiver as he bit back a moan. “You are to just remain by my side like usual… You don’t have to do anything other than that.” he said, already looking forward to seeing him desperately try to keep his composure…

“Y-Yes… Sir…” Purl meekly replied, a heavy blue flush on his face as Zimelu sat him in his lap while he piloted his ship to the colony they needed to stop at. Purl was already constantly distracted by the soft kisses pressed to his gem as he shifted around, his legs crossing desperately as he tried to take some of the pressure off his prostate to no avail.

This was going to be a long, long day…

\---

Zimelu stepped out with Purl-hew. Purl walked next to Zimelu instead of behind him, and everyone knew not to comment on it as Zimelu lumbered over everyone else. Purl was practically attached to his side as he flushed harder. He knew that people could probably see the end of the plug against his tight, tight leotard, and he could just feel the lustful stares on him already. Everyone else always did seem to stare at him more than a normal pearl, his fragile form just being so tantalizing to many a gem. Of course, anyone who got handsy with Purl was swiftly poofed and sent into orbit.

Zimelu seemed to be taking his sweet time as he gathered supplies. Robonoids, fuel cells, a few destabilizers… And more pearl “accessories”. Purl-hew could only blush as he felt Zimelu place his hand on his shoulder and pull him closer to his hip.

“Purl, you still there?” Zimelu asked, making Purl snap out of his daydreaming as he nodded. “Sorry, could you maybe speak up~?” Zimelu purred, wanting to hear Purl’s wavering voice as he tried to keep himself in check. How torturous…

“Y… Y-Yes, I am… H-Here…” Purl groaned as he felt sweat roll down his forehead, weakly gripping onto Zimelu’s chest as he laid his head against him. “Nnnnngh…” he moaned, shivering as Zimelu just ran his hand down his back, chuckling at how cute he was as he tried to hide his predicament as best he could. “P-Please, are we done yet…?” he panted, looking up at Zimelu with such lustful eyes.

“Just a bit more, little pearl…” Zimelu said, looking down and seeing that he stopped trying to hide his bulge and wet spot. He felt so smitten as Purl just whimpered and wrapped his hands around his waist, nuzzling into his gem as his hips shook. “Alright, alright… Let’s sit down, my precious little pearl…” he murmured as he sat down in a rather crowded area, pulling Purl-hew onto his lap as his hand rested right on his hip.

“E-Everybody is… Staring…” Purl whispered, blushing nice and hard as Zimelu pressed a kiss to his forehead, not caring how brazenly he was acting as other gems around them stared and blushed.

“Let them stare.” he husked right into Purl’s ear. Purl couldn’t take it anymore, and his eyes screwed shut as he whimpered and buried his head into his expansive chest, his whole body shivering as he came into his leotard, clenching around the plug as Zimelu ran his hand along his back, soothing him as he finally looked up with tears of pleasure in his eyes. “My pearl…” Zimelu whispered before pulling him into a deep kiss, and running his finger ever so gently across his gem, the equivalent to grabbing someone’s ass in public as other gems turned away, some sporting heavy bulges or wet patches in their tight clothing, and pearls looking on wistfully as they blushed hard.

Purl was so needy, and such a mess as he ground against Zimelu’s massive bulge, his own tiny dick absolutely dwarfed and only turning him on further as he threw his frail arms around Zimelu’s neck and whined into his chest. Zimelu slipped his hand down to his ass, and pushed at his plug through his leotard as Purl seized up and came again, whimpering Zimelu’s name over and over again.

Zimelu then picked Purl-hew up, and cradled him in his strong arms as he panted away, too worn out to even walk at this point as Zimelu made another gem carry all the stuff he acquired back to the ship. He had more important cargo to carry, after all~

\---

Purl-hew was panting hard, on all fours on the bed as Zimelu’s long tongue lashed at his prostate. It was so long and warm, and he loved it when he would rim him. His shimmery cum oozed onto the bed below as he ground back again his face, before Zimelu pulled his tongue out and planted a kiss on his winking pucker, absolutely loving the little moan he got in response.

“Okay… We’re on the last one today, alright?” Zimelu said, pulling the biggest plug out from the pearl kit. It was just a bit thinner than his finger, and he applied a generous amount of lube, despite having done a pretty good job at lubing Purl up. With something as delicate as him, you could never be too careful, after all…

“P-Please, hurry…” Purl whined, shaking his ass in the air as Zimelu put his hand on a cheek, making him squeak as he shivered and looked over his shoulder. His needy face made Zimelu’s heart melt…

Zimelu slowly pressed it against his ass. He was met with some resistance, and was ever so patient as he worked it in, being as gentle as he possibly could. Purl floundered and grabbed a pillow that was in front of him, gripping onto it as he slid it underneath him, his dick nudging up against it as he whimpered into it.

Finally, with one last push, the plug popped in. Purl-hew let out a shivery moan as he clenched around the plug, the sensation of his ass being stretched out so addicting as he obediently rolled over onto his back for Zimelu. He whimpered when it started to vibrate inside of him, and he spurted cum onto his leotard as Zimelu clambered up and on top of him.

Zimelu got lost in his own little world as he started to shower his pretty little pearl in kisses, running his massive hand over his cheek and mouthing at his nipples through his leotard. He felt himself get hard whenever Purl would let out needy little moans, or whisper his name and run his hands through his hair. He would practically get drunk off his little whines and noises, and he flopped his dick out, before grinding it against Purl’s tiny one.

The friction felt so good to Purl, and he came once Zimelu’s tongue slipped under his leotard to lave at his nipples. They seemed to be a sensitive spot of his, next to his ears, and Zimelu always had fun teasing him. He would “accidentally” brush his giant fingers against them when he had his hand over his chest, and he would love seeing him squirm as he teased them through his tight leotard, the material maddeningly teasing as most pearl’s clothes were. Had to keep them nice and needy, after all…

“M-Melu… O-Oh stars, ‘Melu!” Purl gasped as he finally threw his head back and moaned so sweetly for him, his cum shooting out with such force that it landed on his chest. Some even got onto Zimelu’s chest and landed on his gem, making him double over and wrap his arms around Purl, moaning a deep, almost feral grunt as he shot his cum all over Purl. Purl was then hopelessly turned on again, having to get jacked off to cum again. Pearls were addicted to cum, something in their instincts turning them on to no end whenever they got cummed on, cummed in, or they swallowed cum.

“My little pearl… My bright, shining star…” Zimelu husked, pressing a kiss to his ear as he whimpered. “Tomorrow, you get my fingers. And then, if all goes well…” he said, letting the implication hang in the air as Purl-hew blushed heavily. Poor thing was so excited for it and didn’t know how he’d be able to wait.

\---

“A-Ah, FUCK…!” Purl-hew cried, not even caring that he was swearing at this point. Zimelu had prepared him, rimming him and lubing his fingers up, but it was still a bit painful for Purl as he was fingered ever so slowly and gently.

“My poor little pearl… It’ll start to feel better soon, I promise…” he reassured, feeling a pang of sadness in his heart whenever Purl would look at him with those teary eyes, trying so hard to relax as his massive finger stung. Zimelu never sped up, though, and kept his slow, steady pace.

Eventually, he ended up stroking over his prostate a few times, making him cum. He continued this until he had orgasmed a few time, his leotard a mess by now. For some reason, Zimelu really, really liked seeing Purl’s cute little bulge get sticky and damp in his leotard, and would make him keep his leotard covering his dick for a while as he made him cum over and over again. Something about being able to free the poor thing and slurp it clean was just so appealing~

“I’m gonna add one last finger, okay? This… This will hurt a LOT, but I promise, you’ll be okay…” Zimelu said as he pulled Purl on top of him and started to push his other finger into his hole. Purl-hew hugged onto Zimelu for dear life as tears freely flowed from his cheeks, whimpering the entire time. “I have to do this if you wanna take my dick… You have to be as stretched out as possible…” he whispered, pulling Purl into a smooch as he finally got his second finger in.

Then, he started to stretch him, scissoring his fingers within him as he shivered and whined into his kiss. After a while, however… It felt rather good. The sting of his asshole felt good instead of bad, and he wanted more.

“Patience, Purl. Tomorrow, we will finally… Connect.” he rumbled, mouthing at his neck when he came HARD, clenching around his fingers so amazingly as he whined for him and finally threw his arms around him, panting as he came down and Zimelu slipped his fingers out of his ass.

He felt fluttering in his chest as he fell asleep, looking forward to the big day tomorrow…

\---

Purl-hew was limp and laying on the bed, having cum his brains out many times. Zimelu had rimmed him, fingered and stretched him, and after lubing Purl and himself up, the moment of truth had finally come.

He spread his legs out as Zimelu pressed his massive dick against his loose hole. He could only hope that he had done a good job of prepping him, and he loomed over Purl as his hand found his and grasped it, while his other arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

“M-Master… I can’t wait…” Purl-hew moaned, making Zimelu’s dick throb. He had to admit, there was something incredibly erotic about being called his master as he looked up at him with a dazed expression, trusting him with all his being.

Zimelu pressed a kiss against Purl’s neck as he pushed against his ass, some resistance still happening as he pushed harder, harder, harderrrrrrrrr…

...And then he popped in, his dick slamming against Purl’s prostate as his cum rocketed out, his dick having been out for once. His cum ended up hitting him right on his cheek, and even got into his mouth that hung wide open in shock and pure bliss.

It stung like hell, but at the same time… Being connected to Zimelu, being cradled by him… Feeling his strong hand grasp at his… He felt something fluttering in his chest as he whined out for him, repeating his name like it was his last word.

Zimelu pulled Purl-hew into an intense, passionate kiss, his long tongue tangling with Purl’s as he gripped his hand tightly. Zimelu felt like he was going to dissipate his form, the tightness and his adorable little face really getting to him as he could FEEL his stomach bulge, he could FEEL his dick through him…

Zimelu ran his hand over his bulge, almost losing it right there when Purl _purred_ for him. Seeing him press into his touch as he practically stroked his own dick through him… Zimelu let go of Purl’s hand and completely wrapped him up in his strong embrace, pressing hard into him as they kissed.

Suddenly, light.

They both felt themselves slip away as they called out each others names.

…

He looked around, completely winded. He felt cum all over his chest. And he felt cum… Dribbling from his ass?

He looked at his hand. He felt taller… And he felt a gem… On the back of his head? On his chest?!

“Wh…” he said as he got up and went to the nearest reflective surface.

_They fused._

\---

A slim waist with a thick upper chest. A set of strong arms. A set of frail, thin arms. Long, slender legs. A shock of long, purple hair flowing to one side of his face. And a stunned look.

They had fused! And while doing such an intimate thing…

“I-I’m… Not, me…?” he said. He at least knew his name.

Purlmelu. He felt so confused, but… Like everything was just going to be okay.

“H-Hold my hand…” Purlmelu said as one of his dainty hands found one of his strong, massive hands, and held on to it. But that was it. Zimelu sensed that Purl wanted to do something more, but he had no idea how to do it.

“You’ve never pleasured yourself before, have you…” he sighed.

“N-No…”

“Well… Let me show you how.”

Purlmelu cried out as his dick was grabbed by one of the massive hands and stroked. It was so strange to have such a large dick as it was, but with Purl’s added sensitivity, this was almost too much. However, Purl decided that if his sensitivity was still in place, that he would show Zimelu how good it felt to have him play with a certain part of his form...

“F-Fuck, your nipples are… They’re so sensitive…!” he groaned as his free dainty hand slid up to his chest and started to tease a nipple. The tight leotard became a part of the typical jasper uniform, but still managed to retain some of its properties. Namely, how it seemed to make his chest buzz with pleasure. “Y-Your clothes are…” he gasped, in shock that this is what pearls went through all the time. He was almost jealous, in a way…

Strong hand jacking away, he ended up shuddering as his cum shot out across the room. His nipple was abused continuously, Zimelu reeling inside as he was opened up to a world of pleasure. Feeling that dainty little hand pinching, pulling, and flicking at it was maddeningly erotic…

“Y-You should… L-Let me pleasure YOU sometime… You just… You just give, give, give, but don’t take… That’s n-not right!” Purlmelu groaned. He ended up cumming again as the sensations became too much for the both of them, Zimelu not used to having his nipples touched and Purl not used to feeling this much friction on his dick.

Light flashed again. Purl-hew found himself on top of Zimelu, weakly clinging onto him, his hand intertwined with Zimelu’s.

“Y-You… Really gotta let me please you sometime, master…” Purl huffed before he passed out. Fusion was tiring, that’s for sure, at least for a fragile pearl like him.

Zimelu just ran his hand across his back as he considered his words…

\---

Zimelu doesn’t even remember how he got himself in this situation, his mind in a lusty haze.

Purl-hew was standing over him on the bed, looking down at his vulnerable jasper. Zimelu was restrained with heavy duty chains, ones that he would typically use for prisoners of war. He couldn’t get out of these bonds even if he tried, as they interfaced with his actual gem, becoming a part of his form as he was spread eagle and completely exposed and a chain wrapped around his mouth, his drool getting on his chest as his sharp teeth went over it.

Zimelu’s clothes were off, his massive dick throbbing and leaking as Purl nudged it with his foot, reveling in his whimper. Zimelu felt something intense and strange dug up out of him and brought to the surface, a heavily hidden desire to be put in his place by someone, anyone. And the fact that his tiny little pearl was doing this was…

“Stars, Master… You really would make a good pearl~” Purl-hew hummed, kneeling down and pulling his leotard to the side, his tiny, wet dick dripping in front of Zimelu’s face. Zimelu whined and tried to pull his head up enough as his tongue slipped under the chain, but Purl pulled back. Instead, he shuffled down to his chest, and pressed a light, ticklish kiss to one of his nipples.

“Strrs, fhhk!” Zimelu groaned as he threw his head back, his eyes screwed shut as Purl started to lap at it, swirling his tongue all around it. Feeling such tiny, wispy sensations that left him craving more… Purl knew how to drive him mad as his dick oozed more shimmery cum out. His tiny tongue was starting to drive him to madness as he switched to his other nipples, his dainty hand playing with his other nipple so it wouldn’t feel left out. This was absolutely torturous, and to make matters worse, Purl was grinding against his dick.

“If you’re this sensitive… Imagine if you were a pearl, being forced to wear what we wear… You’d be cumming yourself silly~” Purl teased, pressing ticklish little kisses all around his bud, making Zimelu just whimper as it felt so good. He started to lightly scratch at his other nipple, making Zimelu buck and thrust into the air, everything being so maddeningly teasing and leaving him on the edge as he hadn’t cum even once yet.

Zimelu felt tears of pleasure slip from his eyes when he went down to his dick and finally, finally started to lick at it. Purl-hew always surprised Zimelu with how well he could take his dick, swallowing it whole with only a small throat bulge. He bobbed up and down, his hands wandering down to his overworked balls and gently groping at them, squeezing and massaging them as Zimelu let out some rather adorable whimpers. He wanted to cum so badly, but…

“You can’t cum yet, master…” Purl said after he pulled off and pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick. “Stars, what would everyone else think if they saw you like this? Tied up, whimpering and moaning at the hands of your pearl, a pearl that’s even more frail than most…?” Purl teased. He felt his heart melt when he saw how needy Zimelu looked as his dick throbbed at that image, of others just finding him like this…

Purl decided to give him a break, to finally give him his reward for letting him tease him for hours on end. He went down past his balls, and he started to jack himself off as he pressed his tiny tongue against Zimelu’s tight ass. Zimelu shivered as he felt Purl-hew press most of his mouth into his ass, his tongue lapping along the inside and tickling in such an erotic way. Purl took his other free hand, and managed to push his fist into him. He was tight, sure, but he was massive compared to Purl, so it slipped right in as he dug around, trying to find the one spot that would finally give him sweet, sweet release.

When he found it, Zimelu clenched hard around him, shivering and thrusting his hips as his cum ended up landing on his face. Purl pulled his arm out and he crawled on top of Zimelu. Zimelu cried out as he went back to teasing his nipples, sucking on one while pulling on the other. Seeing Purl with his mouth full, looking up at him with lidded eyes as he overstimulated him so soon after he orgasmed… Well, it sent him crashing into another orgasm as he thrust his hips in the air and groaned, his cum landing on Purl’s back as he ground against Zimelu’s stomach, staining his leotard as he came.

Finally, after a moment of laying there, Purl untied Zimelu, the chains finally coming off as he was able to move again.

Purl, of course, wasn’t prepared for Zimelu grabbing him and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Purl-hew floundered as he tried to regain control of the situation, only to melt and whimper when Zimelu pulled his leotard down and relentlessly teased his nipples, flicking them back and forth as he ended up cumming into his leotard yet again. Zimelu then kissed down his neck, down his chest, down his stomach, and then-

“A-Ah, don’t suuuuuuck…!” Purl whined as Zimelu started to suck at his sticky bulge. His hands wandered up to his gem, and a finger slipped into it, while his other hand gripped at his waist to hold him steady. His tongue then slipped out and pushed itself into Purl’s ass as he threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy, cumming hard a few more times before Zimelu showed mercy and pulled his tongue out, and pulled his leotard back to slurp up his cum, making him have one last orgasm as he was overstimulated.

All in all, both of them were worn out and panting as they held onto each other. They had finally connected, having overcome fear, boundaries, and now even repressed feelings.

Purl-hew knew he was going to like being Zimelu’s pearl, that’s for sure…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid... So stupid, in fact, that I'm already writing the next chapter and have more lore developing :'D
> 
> Also, I don't care to detail all the specifics of how this canon works. Are there diamonds? Are they other NSR characters? Are gems suddenly diverse looking? My advice: _Don't think about it too hard or you'll hurt your brain. This is just an AU my horny ass shat out._
> 
> Art by -REDACTED- as always~


	2. Bringing Out The Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zimelu and Purl-hew come across a broken little pearl by the name of Rin. They embark on a journey to get his shine back and help him come to view sex as something to enjoy, not fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where implications get heavier. Rin was flat out beaten, raped, and sexually injured by his old owner. Zimelu also commits gem murder.
> 
> Referenced abuse, referenced rape, scars, trauma, weird gem foreplay, a gem gets shattered and turned to dust.

A couple of centuries passed, Zimelu starting to get comfortable in his life as a wandering gem, retired and able to pursue his own adventures with his very own pearl. Purl-hew managed to come to love being Zimelu’s pearl, and would always look forward to the times he would bring him to the bedroom, so they could have some fun with each other.

And of course, now that Purl-hew knew that Zimelu wasn’t against switching things up…

“You’re doing great, Zimelu… Just a little bit more for me, okay?” Purl husked as Zimelu groaned, before Purl went right back to licking at him.

Zimelu was chained up to the bed with the heavy restraints yet again, and he was dripping heavily. Purl had tied him down and had been loving him with his mouth for hours now, loving the way he moaned and bucked his hips when he pressed tiny little kisses to his neck, to his gem, to his nipples… And when he finally got down to his ass, he loved how vocal he would get. Something about Purl’s tiny little tongue just lapping away at his ass drove Zimelu wild, especially when he would take a break and instead…

“O-Oh stars, p-please not there…!” he whimpered when he felt Purl start to kiss and lick at his balls. Purl really seemed to have fun playing with them, groping and massaging at them, planting kisses all over them. Those tiny hands just drove him nuts, and he didn’t know how long he could last at this rate… “M-May I cum…!” he begged.

“Hmmmmm… Tell you what, master… If you can help me out, then I’ll let you cum~” Purl said as he pulled his leotard to the side, revealing his tiny, adorable little dick. He crawled on top of Zimelu, and he held it in front of his mouth. “Go ahead, master~” he purred, moaning out when Zimelu’s tongue finally wrapped around it.

Zimelu loved how he tasted. He loved how his cum tasted, as well. His tongue lashed away at Purl’s entire crotch, and he groaned when he then thrust into his mouth, gripping onto his long hair as he humped his face, losing himself in the pleasure as he came in his mouth, Zimelu obediently swallowing.

“H-Hah… Good boy~” Purl said as he went back down to Zimelu’s ass and resumed his slow, steady pace. He groped at his balls, before fully focusing on rimming him. Seeing Zimelu slowly lose his mind to his tiny tongue… It made Purl so proud of himself, being able to drive his master crazy with just that. Soon, it was too much, and Zimelu finally came, his cum landing on his chest… Shame some also got on his nipples. “Oh, you made a mess… Don’t worry, I can clean it up~” Purl purred as he climbed up to his expansive chest and started to lick away.

“N-Not there…!” Zimelu whined as he lapped at his nipples after licking up the rest of the cum. His little tongue was so maddeningly ticklish and wonderful to feel as he was tormented mercilessly by his little pearl. “P-Please…” he moaned as he went to the other nipple and cleaned that up, still licking away long after it was clean. When Purl started to rub his ass against his dick, he knew that he was going to keep on going until he came again, and he could only whimper as he resigned himself to his fate.

Soon, he came once more, and Purl couldn’t help but snuggle up with his master, running his tiny hand through his hair and pressing kisses all over his face. Seeing such a big, scary quartz brought down to a whimpering mess, by a tiny pearl no less… It was such an erotic sight and it made Purl’s heart flutter.

Purl then unchained him, and Zimelu trapped him in a hug, Purl squeaking as Zimelu pulled him into a kiss.

“My pearl… Th-Thank you for… Indulging me…” he whispered, snuggling him closer. Purl could only blush.

“Thank YOU for letting me do this… It always makes me so happy to see you in such pleasure…” he said. It was true, as Zimelu always made HIM feel so good, that he wanted to return the favor.

“Any time… Now, let’s get ready for our next trip, shall we?” Zimelu said as he got up, carrying Purl-hew with him as he went to the bridge.

\---

They had to stop and get more fuel cells, as they were running low on them. It was supposed to be a simple stop at a remote outpost.

But nothing is ever simple it seems.

The gem they were visiting seemed to have been high ranking as well. An aristocratic type, probably never had to lift a finger to get what they wanted. Purl walked beside Zimelu, and he noticed how they would stare at him like he was just a lump of dirt. It didn’t worry Purl none…

...Until they saw _him._

Pale gray skin. A tight, black body suit that went all the way up to his neck and had a diamond cut out on his stomach, showing his dull gem. Fluffy white hair with two adorable little ahoges. But his face…

“What… Happened to your pearl?” Zimelu asked, his voice low and just barely concealing his rage as the poor thing just looked ahead of him, his eyes empty. He had one normal eye, but his other one, his left eye, was in a permanent squint. Starting under his eye, the left side of his face had no skin, instead a rough patch of exposed circuitry. Above his eye, some circuit patterns emerged. He looked like he had been hurt, quite badly. But his gem wasn’t cracked…

“Oh, that old thing? Don’t worry about it.” The owner explained dismissively. “It tried to say no to me when I wanted to “use” it. I made sure it never said no again. Perhaps you’ve experienced similar, but it looks like your pearl knows its place.” they said, Purl wincing at the way he and the other pearl were called an “it”. Zimelu was shaking with rage. “I can make it go away, if you’d like-”

They never finished their sentence as Zimelu’s fist was suddenly poking through their body, before his fist closed around their gem. They poofed a second later, and he felt absolutely nothing as their gem was easily reduced to shards in his grasp. Purl was absolutely terrified, thankful that Zimelu had nothing but endless adoration and love for him as he watched the shards fall to the ground, before getting turned to powder underneath Zimelu’s boot.

The pearl nearby looked around, confused as to where his owner was. It was as if he was in a trance and just got snapped out of it, no idea where he was. He then clutched at his head and started to scream.

Purl knew why as he ran over to him. The pearl dropped to his knees and kept on screaming, rocking back and forth as Purl threw his arms around him.

“It’s alright, you’re safe! You’re safe now…” he whispered into his ear, stroking his back as he eventually stopped screaming, instead whimpering and crying hard as tears ran from his good eye. “They’re gone… They can’t control you any more…”

“P-Purl, what’s… What’s going on…?” Zimelu asked, hurrying over to him and the pearl.

“He was under their control. That gem had him under a spell. And he was obviously hurt during it… A lot, if his reaction is anything to go off of…” Purl sighed. He was sobbing at this point, and blackened tears started to come out of his bad eye. “Stars, poor thing…”

Zimelu carefully put his hand out, before the pearl looked up and made a noise of fear, holding his hands in front of him and shaking so badly.

“D-Don’t… Hurt me…” he whimpered. Zimelu felt his heart ache.

“I would never hurt you, little one…” Zimelu whispered. “Please… Come with me to my ship…” he said. The poor Pearl still shook hard as his hands slowly came down, sniffling. He slowly got up, and he clung on to Purl.

“Oh dear…” Purl-hew sighed. He stuffed the fuel cells they came here for originally into his gem. Along with the rest of the fuel cells they had in their entire stock. And anything else that could even be remotely useful.

They deserved something for their troubles, after all.

\---

After Purl unloaded an entire cargo hold’s worth of fuel cells and assorted items, he finally went over to the bedroom, where the pearl was hiding in. He was buried under the covers, a shivering little lump as Purl approached him. He jumped and scrambled off the bed when Purl tapped him, taking the covers with him as he ended up fleeing to the corner. Purl went to him and pulled the covers gently off him, looking him in his teary eyes.

“D-Don’t take me back to home world, don’t take me back..!” he whimpered.

“We’re not gonna take you back to home world… You’ll be living with us from now on…” Purl tried to explain. The pearl just kept on shivering and making little noises of terror.

Zimelu suddenly walked in the room, making the pearl cover his face in fear as he walked up to them.

“It’s okay… It’s okay…” Zimelu cautiously said, kneeling down and putting his hand out again. “I’m… I’m your new owner, little one. And I’m here to help you…” he said, watching as the pearl slowly stood up and made a diamond salute to him.

“I-I’ll do whatever y-you want me to… I-I’m sorry for earlier-” he started, before squeaking when Zimelu placed his hand on him.

“Don’t ever be sorry, little one. What happened to you… Was wrong.” Zimelu explained, a sad look in his eyes. “You don’t deserve to be hurt, ever. And from now on… Don’t salute me. Call me Zimelu, too.” he said. “Now… What’s your name?” he asked.

“R-Rin…” the little pearl said as he put his hands down. He froze up when Zimelu grabbed one of his hands ever so gently, his giant hand dwarfing it.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you… Rin~” he warmly said, delicately bringing his hand up and placing a kiss on it. Rin felt a shudder run through his whole body, before blushing heavily as he realized that he now had a noticeable little bulge in his tight, tight suit. “Oh? You seem to be extra sensitive, little one… May I?” Zimelu asked. Rin floundered, never having anyone ask him before…

...Before gulping and nodding, letting Zimelu ever so carefully pick him and the covers back up, before setting him on the bed.

“W-What are you… G-Gonna do to me…?” Rin shyly asked, suddenly feeling his legs spread open on their own as he blushed even harder. “O-Oh no… P-Please be… B-Be gentle with me…” he whimpered as he covered his face in embarrassment. He jolted when he felt a warm, giant hand on his thigh, and a small, dainty hand on his chest.

“We’re just gonna make you feel good… We’ll stop if you want us to, little one…” Zimelu whispered as Purl then stroked Rin’s right cheek. Both of them felt their hearts ache when he sighed and nuzzled into his touch, spreading his legs out further and bucking his hips. “Stars, y-you’re so sensitive…”

“M-My suit is… E-Even more teasing than most pearls clothes…” Rin explained. “M-My owner wanted me extra submissive…” he said, feeling pre pool up in his rubbery suit as Zimelu’s hands ghosted up to his bulge. “A-Ah, that feels…” he started, before suddenly jerking his hips up as he orgasmed hard. Purl had touched his gem.

“O-Oh my… You really ARE more sensitive than normal… I think you’re even more sensitive than me…!” he said in awe, before he slowly situated himself above his gem. He pressed a kiss to it, and was shocked when his gem sparkled and glowed a shimmery rainbow. “Y-Your gem…”

“He still has some shine…” Zimelu said, gently groping at his bulge as he whined and squirmed around so nicely for them. “We just have to bring it out… And I think I know how.” he whispered, before going down to his gem as well. “Such a beautiful thing, you are…” he husked as he placed a kiss to his gem as well.

“N-Nnnnngh, I-I’m not beautiful… I-I’m all broken…” he gasped as Purl-hew and Zimelu kissed his gem at the same time while looking up at him with bedroom eyes. He felt so strange, so different, so… Good.

They only responded by kissing him more, his gem sparkling as it was lavished with love and attention. He felt so odd as he was essentially worshiped by two gems who had just met him. Why were they so convinced he was worth their time…?

“You’re so cute… You’re so dazzling… Your owner didn’t deserve you…” Zimelu rumbled, his voice vibrating off his gem and making Rin have another orgasm as more of his dark gray blush covered his skin, starting to show on his stomach around his gem as Purl started to stroke his belly. Everything was feeling so good and he couldn’t keep up with it all.

“Take his suit off… I wanna see his body.” Purl said. Zimelu had no idea how, until Rin just… Faded it away. “O-Oh stars…” Purl whispered as he saw his gorgeous body. He was so pale, and his skin… It was flawless and bright. At least their wasn’t any scars hidden under his suit.

“You’re so… You’re such a pretty little pearl...” Zimelu said, smitten with him as Purl agreed. He went back to kissing at his gem, his tongue slipping out and licking the smooth surface. Purl managed to get his dick in his mouth just in time to swallow his shimmery cum and lick the rest off his crotch.

“I-I’m not, I’m…!” Rin tried to say, before Purl went back up to his gem and started to lick it as well. Getting his gem licked by an adorable, frail pearl and his strong, handsome owner… It was becoming too much for Rin as tears of pleasure pricked at his eye. He was feeling so good all over as he felt one last orgasm wash over him, his gem and his white hair suddenly reflecting rainbow light like a prism as his entire form glowed and sparkled for a minute as he twitched and shivered in the afterglow.

He whimpered when Purl and Zimelu came up and both surrounded him with their warmth, hugging onto him.

“We’ll bring your shine out soon, little one… You’ll be glowing all the time~” Zimelu purred, smiling as he looked into his eye.

The way he blushed was so cute.

\---

Rin was so nervous as he found himself chained up on the bed. His arms above his head, legs spread, and completely vulnerable as his suit was off and his flushed body was on display for everyone to see.

“Trust us, Rin… We only want to make you feel so, so good…” Zimelu whispered as Purl slid on over to his right ear and started to nibble at it, tongue darting out from time to time as he found a nipple and teased it with his dainty hand. Rin was already moaning and squirming so nicely as his cute little cock dripped, shimmery cum making a puddle already.

Zimelu was absolutely smitten with him as suddenly wrapped his lips around his cock. Rin spurted into his mouth, Zimelu slurping away as his whole tongue, long and wide, covered his dick and balls at the same time, even reaching down to his ass and tickling the rim oh so teasingly.

“I-I shouldn’t be getting p-pleasuuuuuuuure! I-I need to be serving yooooouuuuu…!” Rin whined as he arched his back. Zimelu laughed a rumbly, deep chuckle, the vibrations only making Rin throw his head back as he orgasmed again. Zimelu then pulled off and planted a kiss onto his gem as he whimpered.

“None of that, Rin. If you REALLY want to serve us… Then follow my orders.” he said, getting Rin’s immediate attention. “First, lay back and relax. Second, let us pleasure you and make you feel good. Third, let us know if you want to stop. That’s an order, little one~” he husked, before going back down and swallowing his dick.

Rin felt like he was in absolute heaven, even though it went against everything that had been beaten into him. He writhed around, his pale body so erotic as it twisted and heaved.

Then Purl-hew had an idea. A wonderful, wonderful idea.

“Say, master… We want him to shine bright, to glow and be lustrous, right?” Purl said, his voice low and… Sensual. Rin was worried. “Well… He seems to respond well when we touch his gem, but… His gem… Looks like it hasn’t been _polished_ in a long, long time~” he purred.

Yep, Rin was panicking.

To polish another gem’s gem… It was an intimate act, and many a gem got off to it. Rin was already more sensitive in general, but his gem was always more sensitive normal before he even got his owner, perhaps some kind of defect, he was never sure. He wriggled around in his bonds, not wanting to have this happen to him, as he would absolutely lose his mind to the pleasure and just be reduced to a moaning mess. But alas, when he saw Zimelu’s face…

“Oh… I see, Purl… Why don’t you go get some _supplies_ from under the bed, hmm~?” Zimelu purred. He was already blushing himself at the prospect of doing something so intimate, something so sensual to this beautiful little pearl. Every time he did it to Purl-hew, he would absolutely melt into a moaning little puddle, ever so sensitive afterwards and his form glowing.

Purl dug under the bed, and pulled out a box. When he opened it and turned it around to Zimelu and Rin, Zimelu’s smile was downright evil while Rin squeaked and his whole body became flushed. Polishing dremel brushes, soft rags, oil… Rin knew he was fucked as Zimelu took the box from Purl’s hands and got to work.

Rin was absolutely shivering and shaking as Zimelu took the oil, slathering his large, warm hands with it, and even pouring some directly onto Rin’s gem. He moaned and bucked his hips HARD as he massaged the oil deep into his gem, constantly reapplying it and getting it all over his stomach as well.

Then, he grabbed the soft rags and wiped it away, the sensation already making him cum yet again as he wiped his stomach off as well.

And then, the part Rin dreaded the most: The polisher brush. He felt a jolt of pleasure go straight to his dick when he saw it turn on and he heard it’s soft, whirring sound. He squirmed, Zimelu taking extra pleasure in sloooooooooowly pushing it closer, closer…

...And then Rin screamed in ecstasy when it finally made contact with his gem. His shimmery cum shot out, and his gem glowed nice and bright. Rainbow light reflected from it, as it did from his hair. His skin was glowing brightly as he thrashed around and moaned helplessly.

Purl-hew, however, made him a begging mess when he took another polisher brush out from the kit, and pushed it up against the tip of his dick. Rin was getting assaulted with pleasure, his gem getting buffed and polished until it shined, and his shimmery cum constantly making an arc in the air as it spurted out.

When Rin finally got some respite, he was panting, shaking. Zimelu and Purl-hew couldn’t help but take a quick little timeout to kiss at his neck and ears, before they got back to it. Purl and Zimelu both got more of the oil on their hands, and while Zimelu massaged more of it into Rin’s gem, Purl started to stroke Rin’s dick, the oil feeling so wonderful, so slick as he was jacked off.

He came yet again, and when the rags where brought out one last time to wipe him off… Zimelu went as softly and as slowly as he could, savoring the moment as his face was so close to his sparkling gem. Purl wiped him off, and let him cum into the rag after he had one last orgasm.

Zimelu and Purl stepped back to admire their work. Rin was shining so brightly, looking so dazed and vulnerable as he panted heavily. His hair and gem were reflecting rainbow light like a prism, and his body had luster to it. All in all, a job well done~

Rin could only whimper as Zimelu and Purl both wrapped their arms around him after they untied him, snuggling away as he shivered. He felt… A lot better. He felt healthy and could FEEL his glow.

“...Thank… You…” he whispered, blushing heavily when they both pressed kisses to his cheeks at the same time.

\---

“A-Ah, master…!” Rin whined as his hands ran through Zimelu’s hair.

Zimelu was on his knees, Rin sitting in the captain’s seat. He felt he shouldn’t be sitting in it, but Zimelu insisted. He also insisted that HE pleasure HIM.

“M-Masterrrrrrrr…” Rin moaned as Zimelu sucked at his tiny dick and pushed his tongue deep into his ass. Rin was just so cute when he was twitching and trying not to buck his hips, trying so hard to not take any more pleasure than what was given to him. Zimelu wouldn’t have any of that, and his hands wandered up to his gem on his stomach and a finger slipped inside of it.

Rin threw his head back and came yet again. The way Zimelu would withdraw his tongue and lap his cum off him… It made Rin cum even HARDER. He was so overly sensitive, and Zimelu’s tongue was just so wet and warm and long and-

“S-So goooooooooood…” Rin whined, his hands untangling from his hair and dropping to his sides as his legs spread out more for him. He felt so good all over, felt so vulnerable as his gem was fingered and his entire crotch and ass were licked at. And to top it all off…

“So cute~” Purl-hew said as he slipped behind the chair and his arms came out to the front. His dainty hands found Rin’s adorable little nipples and teased them. Just tracing around the nubs in slow circles as Zimelu ran another one of his hands up his side, his warmth driving Rin up the walls. “How’s it feel to be the center of attention, hmm?” Purl asked.

“G-Good!” Rin squeaked, pushing his ass up against Zimelu’s face as he pressed his long tongue into him again. He could feel him lashing at his prostate, and GOD did he just wanna let go of himself. But… For some reason, he was terrified.

Terrified of the fact that he was going against his programming, against what was abused into him from the second he came into existence.

“I-I’m… I’m not behaving…” Rin whimpered as Zimelu kissed up to his gem. “P-Please, I need to behave! I-I’m not…” Rin tried to say, before he suddenly couldn’t speak at all.

Purl slipped around and pressed kisses to Rin’s neck as the poor, broken pearl gripped at the arms of the chair, thrusting his hips up into the air as Zimelu’s tongue slipped into his gem. His stomach felt so weird as Zimelu just lashed away at the inside and held his sides, his thumbs rubbing into him. Feeling his warm lips press kisses to the outside of his gem, feeling Purl’s kisses as he continued to tease his nipples…

It was too much for Rin. He let out a scream as he came super hard, his gem, skin, and hair radiating light as his hair and gem reflected rainbows. He managed to come down after a while, and he could barely even tell what was happening around him anymore as Zimelu scooped him up in his big, strong arms and carried him to the bedroom.

He was set down on the bed, and could only moan helplessly as Zimelu and Purl converged on him. Kisses and gropes everywhere, whispers of praise and kind words. Rin was twitching and thrashing as he tried to calm himself down, but it felt like he was going mad.

And then Zimelu had an idea.

Rin instantly came once he dragged his tongue over his scars, over his exposed circuitry. He was actually rather sensitive right there, and he was reduced to gibberish as he felt his warm tongue slide all over it.

“O-Oh fuck… Zimelu, let me try…” Purl said as he was allowed to scoot over to his scar. He pressed butterfly kisses to it, and Rin was cumming just as hard, moaning out in a lusty haze as everything felt so good. Why did it feel so good?

“You’re so beautiful little one…” Zimelu cooed as he went down to his gem and kissed at it, lapping away at the surface as it shined brightly.

“P-PLEASE!!! MORE!!!” Rin cried, suddenly unable to keep his voice down any longer. He let go and finally started to beg, realizing that it felt… Good. It felt good to beg, it felt good to be vocal and actually say what was on his mind. He couldn’t believe how liberating it felt.

When he was under his old owners spell, he couldn’t speak. He was trapped in his head. He couldn’t move. He was pounded into as everything hurt and they would slobber on his face, shoving their tongue down his throat as he couldn’t even breath. He would just stare on past them, his eyes blank like his mind as he would get torn up. He was healed so many times to hide the extent of his damage. Of course, some scars just never healed, like the one on his face. But right now…

Right now it was getting soft, gentle kisses. He was being told how beautiful he was. He was feeling so good all over and he was being… Loved. Adored and worshiped, even. He felt like he didn’t deserve it, but at the same time, feelings he had pushed deep down out of fear were starting to bubble up, starting to come back to the surface as he bucked his hips.

“L-Love… I-I love…” Rin stuttered. “I-I love… You!”

“We love you too, Rin~” Zimelu and Purl both purred at the same time.

“F-FUCK!!!” Rin cried out as his hands flew up to his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he finally came harder than he had the entire time he was with them.

Zimelu and Purl-hew stood back as his entire form glowed brighter than anything they had ever seen. Shimmery, dazzling light of all colors shone from him as he gasped and arched his back high. His cum shot out in an incredible arc as he gripped at the sheets, and he ended up fainting.

When he came to, Zimelu and Purl were looking at him with their hands covering their mouths, their eyes dazzling. Rin’s hair, eyes, and gem all reflected light like a prism, rainbow glimmering off of him. He still had his scar, but his skin… It was a bright white and he was glowing. His true colors, his shine was finally back.

And he felt… Happy. Which is why he was confused when he started to cry.

Zimelu and Purl-hew rushed him and hugged him tight. He was finally free, he was finally feeling better than he ever had under his previous owner. He felt so good and like everything was going to be okay for once in his life.

He later found out what tears of joy were. And he hugged them back, sniffling as rainbowy tears fell to the sheets.

“Thank you… Thank you so much…” he whispered, smiling the first genuine smile in eons.

\---

Rin was moaning out so sweetly as Zimelu was kissing at his neck. He was embraced by the strong, giant gem as Purl was on top of him. Zimelu had his dick buried in Rin’s ass, surprised and rather saddened at how easily he could take him. He was more and more glad that he shattered his old owner…

“Stars, you take it so well…” Purl-hew mused as he ran his hand over the bulge in his stomach, Rin whining as his shimmering cum leaked. He didn’t even need any preparation, the whole thing sliding right in. Zimelu was a bit upset that he wasn’t able to spend a while making him lose his mind while preparing him, but at least Rin was still satisfied.

Zimelu’s tongue slipped out and wiggled into Rin’s ear, making him clench tightly around his dick as he came yet again. So sensitive…

“L-Love you… Love yoooooouuuuu…” Rin babbled as his eyes rolled back. Purl kissed at his gem and stroked his bulge. “A-Agh, d-don’t…!” Rin whined, before moaning at he came yet again. He really WAS extra sensitive…

“You’re such a cute little thing… And you belong to me now…” Zimelu mumbled in his ear, his giant hands finding his tiny nipples and rubbing them and he whined hard and ground down as much as he could on Zimelu’s monster of a dick. “Easy, little one, easy now… Just let me and Purly here do all the work while you relax…” he whispered, pressing a smooch to his ear as he whimpered. Stars, the noises he made the little shudders and jolts… He was so adorable.

Zimelu kissed at his sensitive ears, his long tongue darting out to lick at it as he whispered sweet nothings and kinky promises to Rin, loving how he would moan harder and clench around his dick at that, how he would throw his hands up to his face to cover himself. His old owner just didn’t deserve him, they didn’t deserve him at all…

Zimelu reach down and stroked his gem with a big, warm finger, loving how it sparkled under his touch. Purl, meanwhile, went back to sucking poor Rin off as he shivered and came yet again. Zimelu couldn’t take it much longer…

“O-Okay, Rin… You ready?” he panted as he rubbed circles on his gem, sending the poor thing into overdrive as he nodded feverishly. Zimelu groaned as his finger slipped into his gem and he teased the inside of it, while Purl lapped at Rin’s balls, planting kisses on them as he was filled up by Zimelu. His tummy bulged just a little bit, just enough to softly squish down under Zimelu’s ever so gentle touch as he moaned desperately.

Zimelu pulled out, and Zimelu’s cum spurted out from his ass, his bulge going back down as he whined and came. Purl-hew then dove in and lapped away at his ass, making Rin orgasm one last time as he cleaned him up, his tight little hole left spotless and sparkling like the rest of him.

“Th-Thank you… Thank you guys so much… A-Ah…” Rin babbled, turning over and nuzzling against Zimelu’s big chest. “P… P-Purl… Come up here and help me…” Rin said.

Zimelu could only briefly panic when he felt them pull his tight top down and suckle at his nipples.

Those tiny, ticklish tongues were going to be the death of him one of these days as he moaned out, so turned on by the sight of two little pearls looking up at him in a daze as they made their master feel so, so good…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Rin is a rare, rainbow pearl. His hair, gem, and eyes reflect light like a prism. Zimelu was incredibly lucky to find and rescue such a beauty~
> 
> I might have gone overboard with some gem headcanons. Hnnnngh, gem polishing, double gem licking, sensitive scars/////////
> 
> Art by the lovely -REDACTED-


	3. Serve You, Befriend You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shell of a pearl and a sad little spinel are discovered.
> 
> They get taken in and shown that, perhaps, there still IS kindness in this wretched universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is flat out shown through the wonders of gems interfacing with panels. Memories of abuse, rape, emotional manipulation, gaslighting, horrible things. Be warned.
> 
> Also lots and lots of sappy shit and tickling because I have no chill/////////

Zimelu, Purl-hew, and Rin all had come to love being with each other. The dynamic between them was founded not on fear and submission, but love and trust, equality and understanding.

Of course, sometimes it was nice to indulge in base instincts.

“You two are so cute… Just hold out a little more for your master, my little shining stars~” Zimelu rumbled as Purl-hew and Rin were writhing messes.

Rin and Purl had been tied up, their arms behind their backs and their legs bound tight. They both has ring gags on, and were nice and muffled by a thick, red double dildo in their mouths. Blindfolded and chained tight together, they frot their cute dick together desperately as a polishing dremel brush mercilessly teased the tip of their dicks. And of course…

“GNNNNNMMMMFFF!!! H-HNNNNNGH!!!” they both cried as the massive vibrators in their asses were turned up by Zimelu. God, he loved getting new toys to test out on his ever willing subjects. While he loved to let his little pearls have freedom during sex, or even dom him… There was just something to be said for watching two adorable little pearls all bound and helpless for their owner, just ready to be teased mercilessly.

Turning the vibrators onto the highest settings, Zimelu went over to the bed and picked them both up, setting them down on top of him as he ruffled their hair, loving the way they whined and shivered just for him. Their nipples poked through their tight clothes and rubbed up against each other, and they came yet again, their crotches in a permanently wet, sticky state by now. Poor things were so overstimulated, so vulnerable to the touch as they writhed and tangled their tongues around the plastic dick in their mouths, cumming hard whenever their tongues managed to swipe across each other.

“You’re all so beautiful, you’re so good for me…” Zimelu whispered, absolutely smitten as his delicate, fragile little pearls heaved and gasped on top of him. He wrapped his strong arms around them, and he fingered Rin’s gem while his tongue slipped into Purl’s gem.

That sent them both screaming and tumbling over the edge, absolutely hysterical as they mindlessly ground together and gagged as hard as they could to FINALLY make the dildo disappear between their mouths.

Zimelu finally gave them mercy, and turned everything off. He untied them and cleaned them off, accidentally making them cum a few more times while he was trying so carefully to not overstimulate them when he had to wipe off their adorable little dicks.

They both snuggled up on him, worn right out as they still panted. Zimelu just ran his hands along them, kissing them in alteration.

“Next time, you can dom me as hard as you want… You did so well~” Zimelu purred.

And with that, they were off to their next stop.

\---

They stopped at a general hub area. Other races besides gems were milling about, both organic and non-organic. The crowd was massive, and Zimelu had his pearls stay in the ship. It was locked up nice and safe. He just couldn’t risk taking them outside where they could so easily get snatched before he even had a chance to react.

More fuel cells, more supplies, more dremels for those long stretches of time floating in space. Typical stuff to stock up on as he shoved them in his gem and was ready to head back to the ship when he noticed… Something strange.

A tangle of limbs. It looked like gem limbs but… A mess. Perhaps someone was cracked? He poked the limbs when suddenly-

“G-Get away from him, p-please…!” a timid, sad voice called out. Zimelu quickly spun around and was in awe.

A gem with the palest yellow skin. He looked… Tired. His eyes had dark shadows under them, and he just looked so, so melancholy. His long yellow hair was wild, down to his hips. He was wearing yellow gloves that almost went up to this shoulder. His leotard… It was rather skimpy. Sleeveless, a large diamond cut out that want down to his groin, and went up to his neck. A small diamond cut out was at his neck. He was wearing thigh high socks that had diamond cut outs, and had no heels or toes. From his hips, shimmery frills flowed behind him. And behind his ears, shimmery frills also flowed. His leotard was backless, and his gem was right on his tailbone.

“A-Are you… Lost?” Zimelu asked, before jolting in surprise when the pile of limbs untangled to reveal… A spinel. What was a spinel doing on his own…?

His limbs were droopy and long. His green boots went up to his thighs. He had a white torso with poofy bottom green suspenders, one of which was slipping off his shoulder. He had the typical gloves, also green. His skin was the palest green. His hair was messy and in a long, wild ponytail that was wrapped around him, and his forehead gem was shaped like a… Tear drop. Poor thing. He had black tear tracks down his cheeks, and bags under his eyes, likely from crying. He just looked so, so sad…

“...I just wanted a friend…” the despondent little gem sniffled. Tears were freely flowing from him as Zimelu panicked, not knowing what set him off.

“G-Great, now he’s crying again…” the little pearl said as he sighed, walking past Zimelu and up to the spinel. “It’s okay… I’m here…” he whispered, rubbing his hand down his back.

“I-I just wanted a friend… That’s what I was made for…” the spinel mumbled.

Zimelu had an idea.

“...Do you want to be… My friend?” he asked, before getting tackled by the spinel, who wrapped his stretchy limbs around him in a flash.

“Y-You really mean it?!” he squeaked, tears falling down and hitting Zimelu’s face.

“H-Hey now, let’s not be too hasty!” the pearl stuttered, before Zimelu wrestled an arm out from his limbs and pulled the pearl close as well. “D-Don’t hurt me…!” he whimpered.

“L-Look, look! I’ll take you two back to the ship, alright? I have two other pearls there, and they would love some friends as well… And it looks like you don’t… Have an owner, right, little pearl…?” he asked, getting a blush and a sad nod from him. “Well… I’ll be your owner, and your friend. Don’t be afraid of me, alright? I would never hurt you…” he whispered.

The pearl thought it over, before sighing.

“O-Okay… You can take us with you.”

\---

“M-More gems, huh?” Purl-hew said. “You just can’t stop taking in every sad gem you see, it seems…”

“Do you not want more friends?” Zimelu asked. Purl blushed.

“...No.” he mumbled. Zimelu chuckled as he set the two new gems down.

The spinel’s name was Eloni, and the pearl’s name Haym. Eloni was very, very timid, nervously exploring the ship, while Haym just stood around, waiting. Zimelu knew what he was waiting for as he sighed.

“Listen, Haym… You’re not gonna be ordered around. You need to just relax, I won’t be like your old owner.” Zimelu explained. Haym just stared down at his feet.

“W-Well, I… I don’t know HOW to relax… I’m sorry, master…” he whispered.

Zimelu could only sigh. It seemed this was a common theme with pearls, being unable to take time out for themselves, only knowing how to serve. Poor things.

“Come here, starshine…” he said, to which Haym blushed and did so. “Look… Am I correct in believing that you were hurt by your old owner? And don’t lie… It’s not healthy.” Zimelu gently said, running his hand through Haym’s hair as he shivered. He wasn’t used to intimate touches that weren’t lewd…

“...Y-Yes. I was… Specifically made for their… For their “urges” and whatnot…” Haym admitted, thinking back to the day he popped into existence. “My first moment alive were filled with… W-With…” he stuttered. He couldn’t find the words as a lump formed in his throat.

“Take your time, little one. And you don’t have to go into detail if you don’t want…” Zimelu whispered, running a soothing hand across his gem. Again, Haym wasn’t used to being touched in a non-sexual way…

“N-No, I… I want to talk about this with someone. Can I just… Show you? Do you have a screen nearby?” Haym asked. Zimelu nodded and lead him over to one, a general control panel that Haym placed his hands into and interfaced with.

Zimelu wasn’t prepared.

Everything was in first person view, from Haym’s eyes. He was roughly grabbed and his mouth was forced down onto a dick WAY too big for him to handle. He was slapped when he tried to pull off as he gagged, and his muffled whimpering was heard as his head was grabbed and he was thrust into, hitting the stomach of the gem. Gurgling was heard as cum shot down his throat, and cum got in his eyes, temporarily blinding him as he was pushed onto the floor.

He gasped out in pain as his virginity was robbed from him, cum-diluted tears streaking down his face as a disgusting tongue was shoved down his throat and he was forced to tangle with it. Haym shuddered as his bulge was groped, still trapped in his leotard as he was forced to orgasm, making a mess in it.

“That means you like it, REMEMBER that you hunk of dirt.” the cruel gem said as they roughly groped his bulge through his leotard, making him orgasm yet again.

Each time he orgasmed, he would start to doubt himself more and more. He hated this, so why was he cumming? You only cum if you’re feeling good, right? And you only feel good if you like something, at least that’s what was being forced into his brain. He deserved this for having such a perverted form, anyways. All pearls did.

“M-Master, oh fuck, master!” Haym cried. “More, pleeeeaaaaase!!!” he whined. He was soon left a mess as he was fucked until he could no longer stand on his own. He was then thrown into a small, cramped room. He looked down at his body, seeing his ruined leotard and a puddle of disgusting cum leaking from his ass. He had bruises all along his legs, and his socks were torn up, along with his shimmery skirt.

The memory ended. Haym pulled back from the panel and felt something on his cheek…

“Ah, there it is again… I don’t know why I cry when I remember that.” he said, his tone hollow as he wiped his tears off his face. “I’m sorry for getting emotional, it’s… It’s what I deserve, right?” Haym asked, looking at Zimelu.

Zimelu rushed Haym and pulled him into a hug. Haym sighed as he melted into his touch, starting to love these kind feelings. He only ever seemed to get groped, anyways, so this was… New.

“Y-You poor thing… You didn’t deserve ANY of that…” Zimelu whispered, feeling a lump in his throat as his tears steamed up he was so upset. “Little one… I will NEVER do something like that to you… If you ever, and I mean EVER feel uncomfortable… I COMMAND you to tell me, got that?” Zimelu said, pulling the command card. Haym nodded. Zimelu felt some comfort in knowing that he now would tell him no matter what.

He didn’t want to set off any trauma.

He set Haym down, and he decided that he would go and find the little spinel. Haym seemed to want to be left alone, anyways…

\---

The little green spinel was tangled up in a bunch of limbs again. Something seemed to have set him off again.

“Hey… Eloni, is it?” Zimelu softly called out. “I’m not gonna hurt you…”

“Yes you will.” he said, taking Zimelu aback.

“N… N-No? Why would I hurt you?”

“Because I’m just a toy. I’m not a person. I’m something to use until you get bored.”

“…”

Zimelu went over to him and untangled his limbs. Eloni just let him, before looking up at him with tears in his eyes. They seemed to never end…

“...Why are you so convinced that I’d ever view you as that? That I’d ever do that to you?” Zimelu asked. Eloni stood up and walked to a screen nearby. Oh no…

Eloni interfaced with it. Again, Zimelu was not prepared.

Many memories played. Eloni with a gem. Eloni making funny faces and making the gem laugh and smile. Eloni passing a bubble back and forth with them, gasping when it bonked their head. Eloni getting swept up in a hug instead, the gem laughing and ruffling his hair. Eloni bouncing through palace halls, carrying the gem in his grasp and laughing along with them.

Then the memories grayed. Eloni juggling bubbles while the gem gave a tired smile. Eloni poking them as they sighed and turned around to play with him. Eloni watching them as they worked. Eloni running to them after they returned to their home and greeting them, oblivious to the tired look in their eyes.

And then, red. A loud crack.

“W-Wha…” Eloni said, his hand stroking over his cracked gem. Another loud crack. Eloni was kicked across the room and landed in a mess of limbs, his gem further cracked as he drooped.

“Annoyance, that’s what you are!” the gem shrieked at him as they stomped up to him, Eloni weakly holding his hands in front of his face as tears blurred his vision. “A fucking pest! Why won’t you just leave me alone already?!” they screamed, making Eloni wince.

“I-I’m your friend! I-I play and laugh with you a-and have fun-” he tried to explain, before getting his floppy arms smashed into the ground, shrieking in pain.

“You’re not a friend. You were given to me when I was LONELY. When I had no friends of my OWN.” they spat. “You were just something to PLACATE me while I learned how to socialize. You were a toy to play with while I was BORED. Now, your purpose has been served. You’re no longer needed.” they growled, kicking him square in the chest. “Now get out.”

“B-But…!”

“OUT.”

Eloni was suddenly thrown out of the airlock, and was swallowed up into the atmosphere as he fell to the planet’s surface, tears streaming from his eyes as he landed with a mighty crash.

He didn’t poof from impact. He wandered into an alcove, and sobbed. He sobbed hard, before he poofed.

When he reformed, he looked in the nearest reflective surface. He looked… Awful.

He felt awful.

He wandered for millennia, until he found someone. Someone who made him feel like life wasn’t all that bad. A pearl.

He laughed and played with the pearl, soon moving on from friends to… Lovers.

Pink tinged memories of rolling around, peppering his cute face in kisses. Memories of wrapping his limbs around him in a warm embrace. Memories of kissing, hands tangling in hair as gems briefly glowed brighter. Memories of passion, of sweet feelings and orgasmic bliss as they cried each others names.

And then the memories turned blue. Memories of getting caught. Memories of being told that he was just a toy, he didn’t know any better. Memories of his lover being dragged away to be shattered. Memories of snatching him away and running, just running to wherever his feet would take him. Memories of huddling close together in the cargo holds of ships. Memories of long nights, hugging each other as they both cried and comforted each other.

Then the memories stopped.

Eloni’s arms pulled out of the panel. He looked up at Zimelu, feeling empty after going through intense emotions as the memories replayed. Reliving all of them.

“That’s why.” was all he said before he sighed and plopped back down again.

It was his turn to not be prepared as Zimelu pulled him into a gentle, loving hug.

“...I’ll be your friend. And I won’t ever get tired of you.” he whispered. Eloni felt his tears start back up again as his hand found Zimelu’s.

“...P… P-Promise?” he stuttered, grabbing his hand with his other one.

“Promise.” Zimelu said, planting a kiss on his long healed gem, the faded remnants of a crack, a permanent psychological scar visible.

Eloni sobbed as he wrapped his limbs tight around Zimelu.

\---

Haym shuddered as he felt Zimelu’s warm, comforting hand run up his inner thigh. He was sprawled out on the bed, and he was getting some one-on-one time with his new master.

“I-I don’t deserve this…” Haym whispered, before whimpering as another kiss was pressed to his lips, no tongue, just a chaste and pleasurable feeling.

“Another lie. For every lie, you get another kiss and another stroke.” Zimelu softly but firmly said, groping his bulge so gently, unlike his old owner. Haym whined as he bucked into his touch.

“B-But it’s truuuuuueeeee…!” Haym tried to say, before he ended up cumming in his leotard, getting another soft kiss pressed to his lips as Zimelu continued to grope at him and ran his other hand up his side. “Stars above… W-Why are you giving me the time of day…?” he whispered.

Zimelu bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his neck, making him moan out so sweetly. Looks like he’d need some extra attention…

“Backtalk, hmm? That constitutes some punishment, don’t you think~?” Zimelu purred as he pinned him down, showering his neck and behind his ears in kisses, his frills tickling him as he pulled his sticky leotard aside and started to softly stroke his dick.

Haym whined, squirming around as he was just… Adored. He wasn’t used to this, he wasn’t used to this at all. These loving touches, these soft kisses, these compliments…

“P-Please…” Haym pleaded, not even knowing what he was asking for. Zimelu’s hands were so warm and gentle, and he was starting to feel as if centuries of trauma were being questioned.

His first moments of existence, he came to realize, were full of pain and cruelty. He might have been orgasming, but that didn’t mean he liked it. He came to realize… That he was hurt. That he was abused. That he wasn’t a slut, he didn’t deserve to be treated like that.

Meanwhile, kisses and soft touches dominated his senses, a stark contrast to the tongue swallowing and rough handling he experienced. He could feel his gem sparkling and glowing as a finger ran over it, teasing the sensitive surface as Zimelu kissed his way up to his mouth, Haym so needy by now.

“P-Please… M-More…!” Haym squeaked, so helplessly turned on and weak from pleasure. He tried to slip his tongue into Zimelu’s mouth, but instead got kisses up his jaw, behind his ear. “N-No fair…” he whined, Zimelu pressing another kiss into his neck as his rumbling chuckle tickled him, making him shudder.

“You’re gonna have to ask me for it, sweetheart~” Zimelu purred up against his neck, the vibrations teasing him again as his breath hitched and pre spurted from his cute little dick.

“...K-Kiss me…” Haym finally stuttered, before getting a heart crushingly tender kiss from Zimelu. His long tongue didn’t overwhelm Haym’s mouth, and he was gently swiping his tongue over his. Haym’s dick throbbed as he moaned into his kiss, before he locked up and shivered. He came from such a gentle kiss…

“Stars… You’re just so cute… That gem, that horrible, horrible lump of dirt didn’t deserve you…” Zimelu whispered, kissing down his neck, his chest, his side. When he got to his inner thighs, he stopped at his dick. “May I…?” Zimelu asked, not wanting to overstimulated the poor thing, or set off any trauma.

“...Y-You may.” Haym finally said. “O-Oh~!” he gasped as his gloved hands ran through Zimelu’s messy red hair. Zimelu’s massive, long tongue was lapping away so gently at his tiny dick, his adorable balls, his surprisingly tight ass…

He pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick, before easily swallowing him whole, making Haym cry out and arch his back. He swallowed his shimmery cum with ease, and pressed a kiss on the inside of his thigh. He then licked down, until he started to slowly push his tongue against his ass. Haym shakily gripped his hair, memories coming back in full swing.

But the memories were instead replaced with clarity. He realized just how bad the things that happened to him were, and he was about to start crying, when a hand reached behind him and stroked his gem. He was snapped back to the present as he was being loved and worshiped by a big, scary jasper who turned out to not be so scary after all.

He came harder than he ever did, his form sparkling and his gem shining brightly. When he finally came down after arching his back hard, he was winded.

And he felt tears slip down his cheeks. But they weren’t tears of sadness.

“You’re safe little one, you’re safe… I’ll never hurt you, I’ll never be cruel to you…” Zimelu whispered as he crawled back up next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Haym shivered and whimpered into his big chest, so delicate and fragile as he shivered and shook. He then surprised Zimelu-

“M-Master… I…” he stammered as he nuzzled against his gem. “I… I love you…” he finally whispered as he pressed a kiss to it. Zimelu shivered as he held him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead and stroking his soft, soft hair.

“I love you too, my precious little starshine…” Zimelu purred.

And with that… Haym smiled again for the first time in eons.

\---

Eloni was sitting on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Zimelu had no real idea on how to approach this. He sighed and untangled him, rubbing a thumb along his gloved palm.

“I… I don’t know how to act with a spinel, I’m afraid…” Zimelu said, staring down at his lap. “I know the anatomy of a pearl like the back of my hand but… I’m gonna need some help, Eloni.” he sighed.

“...W-Well… Haym makes me feel good…” he mumbled.

“How? What does he do to… To your body?” Zimelu said.

“I-I don’t understand… He just plays games with me that make me feel good…” Eloni said. Zimelu then had a fragment of an idea.

“Well… What kind of “games” does he play with you?” Zimelu asked. It seemed that he would have to approach things as a game with Eloni. Spinel’s were designed to be playmates, after all. And by the way Eloni’s eyes lit up and his limbs stopped drooping…

“O-Oh, that’s what this is?” Eloni chirped, before he snaked his stretchy limbs up to Zimelu’s neck as he sat on his lap. “Why didn’cha say so? Le’see…” Eloni said, his tongue sticking out as he wracked his brain for ideas. “Oh! We played a game where we had kissin’ fights~!” he giggled.

“Kissing fi-” Zimelu started, before getting attacked with kisses all over his body. “H-Hey, stohohohop!” he started to laugh. Eloni was relentless, planting smooches all over him. His neck, behind his ears, all over his face.

“Yer not very good at this, captain~!” Eloni teased as he started to kiss his chest. “Oh, what was THAT noise, hmm~?” he purred as he suddenly ripped his tight top, not even bothering to pull it down like normal as he suddenly pressed ticklish kisses to his nipples as Zimelu lost control of the situation.

“Nohohohohot my nihihihihihples you little jeheheherk!!! A-Ack, stoooop~!!!” Zimelu whined, feeling his pants grow tighter and tighter as he kept on pressing more and more pecks to them.

“Oh? Ya want me to stop? Okay, I’ll stop… Stop kissin’ THAT area~!” he giggled as he pressed smooches to his tight abs as Zimelu let out a rather un-captainly shriek when his tongue lapped at his navel. “Heheheh, yer laugh… It’s makin’ me feel all tingly, captain~” Eloni husked as he then-

“WHAHAHAHAHAHAT THE FUCK!!!” Zimelu screamed as Eloni blew a raspberry on him. Eloni continued onward, pressing kisses all along his sides as he pleaded with him to stop, reduced to begging by a little spinel of all things…

“Mfff, yer all sweaty, captain… Am I wearin’ ya out? Poor thing~” Eloni said as he ripped at his bulge, his massive dick almost hitting him in the face. “G-Golly, yer packin’ quite a monster there, captain…!” Eloni gasped as his eyes sparkled. Oh no, oh stars above, he grasped it and Zimelu knew that he was in for a rough ride.

Eloni started to press ticklish kisses all along his length, making Zimelu actually cry, tears streaming down his cheeks as the devilish little gem kissed juuuuuust under his head. And instead of jerking him off, he raked his fingertips down the sides of his dick, a feeling Zimelu had NEVER felt before as he came HARD.

“O-Oh wow, captain! A-Ah, I can’t hold it back any longer…!” Eloni moaned as he yanked his pants down… To reveal a dick that was only a little bit shorter than his dick! Zimelu gasped as he felt his arms get yanked above his head and pinned down with his long ponytail as Eloni lined up to properly grind against his dick. “G-Get ready for th’ ride of yer life, captain!” was all the warning Zimelu got before-

“OHOHOHOHOHOHO SHIT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAGH!!!” he bellowed as he felt Eloni’s gloved hands stretch up to his armpits and start to scrabble away at them. He had never felt something this intense before, and he tried to kick Eloni off, before Eloni’s legs wrapped around him and pinned him down. Oh stars, he was trapped, taken prisoner on his own ship by a horny little spinel!

“Y-Yer laughs are… W-Why are they makin’ me tingle? W-Why do I wanna… Wanna make ya laugh all th’ time, o-oh stars…!” Eloni babbled as he ground against his dick, panting and only amping up the intensity of his tickles. His laughs, his smiles, his desperate grinding… All of it made Eloni feel something deep in his gem, something on an instinctual level as he stretched his neck, his head reaching Zimelu’s as he pressed into a kiss, muffling his desperate laughs as he started to tickle his hands with his hair.

It was too much for the both of them. They both shuddered, their gems glowing as they orgasmed and cum spurted between the two of them. Eloni’s limbs finally untangled as he instead wrapped them around his poor, worn out captain and panted away with him.

“W-What… What was that… Feeling?” Zimelu gasped as Eloni snuggled up tight to him, nuzzling against his gem.

“Haym calls it “tickling”… It makes ya laugh lots!” Eloni giggled, stretching his neck again to reach up and kiss him. “I think I get it now, captain… Ya need a friend… Ya need someone to make ya not worry ‘bout all yer important captain things… Ya need someone to help make ya smile ‘n laugh… Whether ya want to or not~” he purred, loving the way Zimelu blushed as the implications sank in.

He had a feeling he just enabled a little monster… But for some reason?

He had butterflies in his stomach as he thought of all the possibilities~

\---

“O-Oh FUCK!!!” Zimelu cried as he grit his teeth. Eloni only pressed a smooch to his neck, nuzzling his face into his messy red hair.

Zimelu was bound in the heavy restraint chains, and sections of his clothes were ripped to expose vulnerable area. Currently, he was trying not to lose his mind as Eloni would tease his nipples with polishing dremels, overstimulating him to the max. On his cock, a special ring that completely inhibited orgasm was around it, his poor dick throbbing and desperately needing release as Eloni tickled him with the dremels. He would slowly trail them up his heaving form, up his sides and his abs, slip one in his navel as he cried out… Slip them both under his arms and just jam them up into his sensitive skin. He was so very fucked as Eloni started to presses butterfly kisses behind his ear, his tongue darting out to wiggle inside of it.

“C-Captain… Seein’ ya like this… All trussed up n’ vulnerable, jus’ for me… It’s th’ best~” Eloni hummed, the dremels going right up against his inner thighs as Zimelu wiggled his legs as much as he could, trying to keep his junk away from them. “Nobody else has seen this side of ya…” Eloni whispered as he took the brushes back up to his nipples, loving how he practically screamed with laughter.

He was sweating all over, and his gem was sparkling. Eloni would stretch his neck around to his chest to kiss and lap at his gem as he continued his unbearable torture. Something about the fact that his captain was so strong, so big and scary, and yet here he was, completely helpless and all that strength sapped away… It turned him on to no end, as it meant he could _play_ with him for as looooong as he wanted~

“Captain, as much as I like to hear yer cute lil’ laughs…” Eloni said as he stretched his hair out, looking around the bedroom for something until he found it. “...I think ya might sound cuter like this~” he giggled, slipping a nice, big ball gag into Zimelu’s mouth. “Don’t wanna be _too_ loud now, do we? Th’ cute lil’ pearlies might get… Suspicious… And what would they say, seein’ their captain like this?” he teased, biting his lip as he saw Zimelu spurt pre at the image of them finding him out…

Being tied up and gagged and just so utterly _helpless_ under Eloni’s ticklish touch and those sinfully teasing dremels… If he didn’t have a ring around his dick, he’d have cum by now. Speaking of which…

“Phhhsss, wuhnnuh chhm!” Zimelu begged through his gag. He wanted to cum so, so badly…

“Hmm? Wanna cum? Well… Ya wanna cum so badly that yer gonna do whatever I saaaaaaay~?” he teased. Zimelu whimpered and nodded, his spirit broken as he was completely at the whims of his dick. “Heh… Yer gonna regret that, but okay~” Eloni whispered before he slipped the cock ring off… And pushed the two dremels right on the tip of his dick and on his balls.

Zimelu’s gag did a surprisingly good job at muffling his scream as his cum spurted out with such force, that it dripped from the ceiling and onto his face. Eloni moaned as he used his hair to quickly jack himself off, aiming at Zimelu’s face as he then took both dremels and shoved them up _his ass._ Zimelu had never felt something so intense as his insides, his rectum was getting polished and teased by the ticklish brushes.

Zimelu ended up cumming 5 more times before he passed out. The room was dripping with shimmery cum from the both of them, and both gems were slathered in it as well. Eloni had long since untied Zimelu, and was smooching his cheeks and neck as he kept on squealing about how cute he was.

Zimelu was just staring blankly at the ceiling, watching as cum dripped down onto the bed. At… At least the little gem was happy, it seemed…

...Yep, he unleashed a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be the more fun stuff, just random bits and pieces.
> 
> Situations they find themselves in, now that the trauma and sad stuff is outta the way. Kinky situations~
> 
> Art by the lovely -REDACTED-


End file.
